


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦5

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦5

00.

“叮咚！叮咚！”门铃突然响了。

蔡徐坤一激灵。

这个时候，是谁来了？

他慌忙抬头，这才发现眼前的朱正廷已经哭得快站不住，全身滚烫发着抖。

自己刚才在干什么？他觉得自己不可理喻。

是在做畜生吗？

“徐坤你在家吗？徐坤！”门外传来问询声，居然是他妈。

我的天！她怎么这个时候到了？

“在、在的！妈！”蔡徐坤很久没有这么支支吾吾说过话了，上一次不知所措好像还是在上海场，他暗恋朱正廷的时候。

“一会儿就来！一会就来了，等下哈——”来不及想，蔡徐坤先把蔡一悯从朱正廷怀里拔出来，小嘴离开奶头的时候，那叫一个恋恋不舍，扯得蔡徐坤心里发疼，朱正廷却没什么反应，只是孩子离开的一瞬间，他就松了劲，双手无力垂了下来，人显然已经木了。他妈没听见响动，又哐哐敲门，蔡徐坤手忙脚乱，只能抱着孩子给他妈开门，将孩子扔给妈妈，回头又见朱正廷摇摇欲坠，赶忙箭步冲过去，给他胡乱整理了两把，用风衣包住了，直接抱着上了二楼。

“妈，你看着点你孙子，他这几天就全权交给你了，冰箱里有备奶。”

“哎不是你们这不是都在家吗，叫我过来干嘛呀，” 蔡妈妈一脸莫名其妙，“我飞机延误了没——”

她原本想给儿子道个歉，飞机晚点了很久，本来昨天该到的结果今天才落地，但是既然他们夫夫都在有可能事情已经解决，自己不知道还能干嘛。

“正廷怎么了？”她看蔡徐坤急匆匆上楼，有些担心。

“回头再说吧妈！”她儿子心思紊乱，无暇管顾其他，只急道，“妈我先弄好你儿媳妇，他发情了。”想了想不对，又忙补了句，“没什么大事，你别担心……一会儿出什么事也别管了，带一悯睡楼下别上来。”

说罢哐地一声砸上门，震了他妈一个目瞪口呆。老人家抱着蔡一悯半天没反应过来，直到看到地上那一大滩水渍。

“年轻人……”

01.

朱正廷身上急剧升温，心脏突突直跳，这次发情发得他十分难受，已经忍不住张嘴呻吟，像只被猎手俘获的小兽。蔡徐坤的风衣紧紧裹着他，他感觉后穴不受控制地蠕动着，下身的水将这件衣服湿淋得彻底。

蔡徐坤握住他紧攥的手，在他耳边一遍遍紧张地问，“贝贝？心肝儿？你难受吗？哪里不舒服你跟我说，来，说句话……告诉我哪里难过……”他呜咽着，很想告诉蔡徐坤，他现在讨厌他，拒绝他，一万个不愿意他碰他，他就想摆脱一切。

静一静，一个人，一个人慢慢的好。

可他浑身失力，蔡徐坤直接关门落锁，将他轻轻放到床上。

“难受吗，宝贝？嗯？要不要我？”

他拨开他汗湿的额发，温柔地抚摸着他的脸，看他嘴巴烧得发干，心疼得直皱眉。

“抑、抑制剂……”朱正廷摇了摇头。

蔡徐坤一愣，家里哪还有抑制剂，结婚后就没有用过，原先怀孕前备用了几只，只怕早就过了期。

“没那玩意。”蔡徐坤将他翻过来，不由分说咬上他的腺体，这一口有点重，痛得朱正廷叫了一声，蔡徐坤心里发酸，但还是摩挲着他的嘴角，轻声哄，“贝贝，我在这里陪着你呢，没有抑制剂一样的。”

他把朱正廷从衣服里解放出来，怀里的宝贝浑身烫得像烙铁，汗得透透的，下身像没关上的水龙头，水不停地流，蔡徐坤着了急，感觉这不行，要生病。

他赶紧去转移阵地，往浴缸里放满热水，充好气垫床，放在一边。回来一看，这么一会儿功夫，他家宝贝已经难受得满床乱蹭，手放在自己胸前玩命揉捏，不揪掉那两颗红樱不罢休一样。

“贝贝！”他捏住朱正廷的双手，不让他乱动，“不能使这么大劲捏，会捏伤的。”

“嘁……”蔡徐坤以为自己幻听了，他分明从朱正廷嘴里听到轻不可闻的一声嗤笑，“坏掉算了！嗯呃……长我身上的东西……呵！你和蔡一悯想碰就碰，哈……到我自己了……却碰不得了？啊唔……”

像被人打了一记闷棍，蔡徐坤语塞，朱正廷家教良好，脸皮又薄，在一起这么多年，凭良心论真是一句污言秽语都没说过。可能今天情况特殊，蔡徐坤也记得医生嘱咐过朱正廷产后的头几次发情期会比较凶，加上情绪起伏激动，很大程度上考验人的承受度。他不放心，赶紧给私人医生打电话，对方听了听情况，给出建议道，“肯定会病，但是以你所说的现状我也看不了，还是要靠Alpha陪他，起码等情潮过去了，我再过来看看。让他越快平静下来越好。”

蔡徐坤点点头，他把朱正廷抱到浴室，除掉两人衣物，和他一起赤身裸体泡到浴缸里。蒸腾的热气逐渐抚平每个毛孔，朱正廷长吁一口气，稍微感觉皮肤没有那么敏感了。

“贝贝，别在这时候跟我置气好吗，是我不对，是坤坤的错，别跟自己身体过不去，等发情期过去了你想怎么骂我都行。”蔡徐坤往他身上撩着水，见他还算乖，只躺在自己臂弯里不动，心里总算松口气。

天可怜见，他做空中飞人十几个小时，回来又折腾，早已疲累不堪，人也实在没有心情去做那事儿。但朱正廷……浑身绯红的躺在他怀里，哭得鼻头通红，也着实可怜。怎么办，他也是个丈夫，也有义务的呀。

蔡徐坤心里直叹气，随意撸了自己两把，准备将粗大的东西送到朱正廷穴里，伸手去摸他前面，“贝贝，一会儿就不难过了，乖。”

“唔……不！”身前的人推拒他，把缠上自己分身的手拿开。

“我……我不要你……”

这种时候朱正廷还在无理取闹，蔡徐坤胸口一阵憋闷，“你不要我要谁！标都标记了，现在不要我射给你，你怎么解决？告诉我你怎么解决？”

朱正廷不理他，想把后穴里的粗大性器也拔出来，但他浑身没劲，不得其法，弄了半天越弄越深。小穴内壁天生喜欢自家Alpha的东西，一旦拥有只会紧紧吸住，嫩肉贴着阴茎，描摹着龟头和血管突出的模样，兴奋得不停张合蠕动。朱正廷里面敏感得让他头皮发麻，他好恨这样的自己，腰部开始不自觉扭动时，他难过地哭嚎出声。

“呜……啊……讨厌讨厌！”一边呻吟一边哭，“不想和你在一起，讨厌和你一起！讨厌！”

他用手死死扣住浴缸沿，想方设法要远离蔡徐坤，下身远离不了了，就扇了自己一耳光。

“贝贝！”蔡徐坤赶紧捉住他的手，心里疼的流血。

“不要就不要，好好好，不要坤坤，不要坤坤……”他忙不迭地哄他，朱正廷每个字都敲打在他心坎上，朱正廷敢不要他，讨厌他，他以前一定会吵架，再二话不说做到服，可眼下，他感受着怀里的朱正廷，红着眼睛流着泪，有气无力地呻吟，再小的怨怼都讲不出，一腔五味杂陈全化成了绕指柔。 他认命将巨物撤出来，十分泄气。

一瞬间温凉的水灌到穴里，激得朱正廷一阵抽搐。

“啊！要要！”他又急切地喊，穴里没有被填满，瘙痒让人欲疯，朱正廷将自己的手指伸进去，迫不及待抠弄着。蔡徐坤就顺着他问，“贝贝，坤坤来好不好？”“你摸不到那里，坤坤来？”

许是这句话奏效了，蔡徐坤将自己手指替换进去时，没有遭到反对。他用三根手指插送着，小心观察朱正廷反应，心里一阵酸楚。

“噢……”终于有一声舒服的吟哦送了出来。蔡徐坤松了口气，加快手上的速度，朱正廷自己摸着前面，不一会儿便扭动着身子射了出来。

两个人折腾一通，都快筋疲力竭，蔡徐坤摸了摸他的额头，一手凉汗。

水也不够热了，干脆把他抱出来，放到气垫床上。蔡徐坤抵着他气喘吁吁，“万里长征啊贝贝，真是……”他难得苦笑了出来，朱正廷一巴掌捂到他脸上，揪着他的头发锤他。

王八蛋，他哭成这样，他居然还笑得出来。不知是不是消耗过了头，朱正廷只觉得晕到天旋地转，气垫床滑溜溜的，他有点躺不住。

“怎么了贝贝？”蔡徐坤察觉到他不对劲，扒开他下身一看，穴里又开始吐液。

他的身体离开了热水，又变得敏感且烫起来。

“哎呀！”蔡徐坤懊丧地喊了一声，传到朱正廷耳朵里顿时变了味，他立马开始推拒蔡徐坤，哑着嗓子骂他，“嫌麻烦用不着你，我自己弄。讨厌你、讨厌你！混蛋……”

朱正廷发起情来，不仅身体敏感，心更变得敏感，针扎一下的疼能放大无限倍来。蔡徐坤一个头两个大，他今天好话说尽了，再说下去他都觉得自己干巴。

“贝贝？我错了好不好，坤坤没有嫌弃你，我爱你还来不及，怎么会……听话，别拿自己身体赌气好么？来我们先干正事，回头你怎么骂我打我都行，以后还长呢，算账时间一大把，不骗你……我保证说到做到……”

“算了吧蔡徐坤！”朱正廷不知哪攒了一股蛮劲，一把将他掀翻，“什么正事！你的正事只有做爱！”他打开双腿对着蔡徐坤，那人挺着硕大的性器站在他面前，“该操的也被你操的差不多了，孩子也生了，反正我就这样啊，你操腻了操吐了就给我滚，我早就烦你了，烦你烦得要死，看见你就讨厌！”

“你——”蔡徐坤气得一把堵住他的嘴，心里闷着快要爆炸，这都是些什么污言秽语，怎么能从他贝贝漂亮的嘴里说出来，他最爱的嘴唇啊，娇娇嫩嫩的像朵花。

“丞丞，”他曾经指着电视里穿着嫩黄色睡衣，小嘴一噘一撅的人道，“总有一天，我要这个人给我儿子讲睡前故事。对，就像这样。”

而现在，这个人用他永远亲不够的嘴唇，侮辱自己，中伤他，蔡徐坤心疼得流泪，他扣住朱正廷的后脑勺，看他被情欲折磨的眼睛，“贝贝你说的对…都、都对，好，你厌恶我也好，不要我也好，可……坤坤既然错了，你给我一个改正错误的机会好不好？坤坤求你，求你给个机会……”

这会儿朱正廷的身体已经像被开水烫过的一层皮，只要轻轻碰一下，就又痛又爽。蔡徐坤抵着他的头，贴着他的身体，他浑身麻痒到不能不叫，后穴又有些忍不住了，空在那里一张一歙。

“嗯呃……啊哈……啊！”像醉酒的人乱哼，朱正廷难耐地一直摇头，蔡徐坤着急他的身体，干脆挺身进去，还没动两下，那人一张口咬在他的肩膀上，使出吃奶的劲儿，深深嵌入骨血里。

蔡徐坤疼得脸色都白了，咬着牙一声不吭退出朱正廷身体。他不就是想达到这个目的么？行，成全你。

蔡徐坤不动，他不在意自己肩膀上流血的印子，冷眼旁观朱正廷。太不听话了，真的太不听话了，他束手无策，只知道如果他不由着朱正廷，下一步他很有可能咬伤自己。

那个倔脾气的人，在被粗大的性器插入又退出后空虚得大叫，话音百转千回到非要把身上所有的怨气都叫出来不可。

蔡徐坤没有办法，围着浴巾出来喊他妈妈，

“妈！妈！烧两壶温开水上来，加点盐。”

蔡妈妈吓一跳，“正廷怎么样了？”

蔡徐坤呼噜了一把脸，“没事儿妈，闹脾气呢。”

蔡妈妈有些担心，她看蔡徐坤的样子，张了张嘴又不好说什么，“那……你别欺负他啊，你眼睛怎么肿了？哎，你这肩膀——”

“没事，没事。”蔡徐坤摆摆手，接过水又回房里看朱正廷，这一看差点没吓出病来，他发情的老婆，这会儿已经烧得失去神智，挣扎着爬起来，拿了一瓶圆柱体的沐浴露，正往自己后穴里捅去，他一把飞扑过去，打掉他手上的东西，把人拼命往自己怀里按，“你真是要我命啊，你杀了我吧，你一刀捅了我行不行？”

捅了我能不能开心？

那个东西，比他的性器还要粗一圈，朱正廷平时容下他都已经很勉强，这样的东西插进去，他根本不敢想象。

“咳咳……”朱正廷喘得直咳嗽，蔡徐坤顾不上暖自己冰凉的心，直含了温盐水哺给他，折腾太久了，他怕朱正廷脱水。

“呜嗯——”没想到那人连喝水都要反抗，推着舌头往外吐，蔡徐坤再也忍不住，一把将他摁在气垫床上，掰开双腿，狠狠操了进去。

他妈的！


End file.
